Mine
by LoveBug53
Summary: Rapunzel stared at herself in the mirror. This girl has a secret: She's pregnant and she hasn't mentioned it to anyone, especially Eugene.
1. Chapter 1

Here's another one-shot! I hope that you guys enjoy :)  
Please R&R

Tangled belongs to the Disney Company

* * *

Repunzel stood in her room staring out into a full body length mirror. She first put a hand up to the back of her head. She felt at the dark brown strands.

'_I still can't believe that such a thing could ever happen to me_', she thought to herself, as she gave a gentle tug to the tip of her now jagged hair. Even though she had, had the same hair cut for about eight months now, she thought that she would never truly get used to it. She found that she would always have a tiny place in her soul yearning for her long golden hair. Sometimes she thought that maybe she subconsciously missed it because the power of the flower had been born within her. Nowadays she always managed to feel a bit lost without her once magic locks. It was a part of who she had been. It was a part that she had, had for half of her life.

Repunzel gave a tiny, melancholic smile at her reflection, before she moved both of her hands to her stomach. She gently rubbed at it, and the sad expression from before melted away completely. She sighed lovingly at her tummy and thought, '_And I can't believe that you are mine._'

Yes, our once dear naive and little Repunzel was pregnant, and she was more than happy to announce that Eugene was the father.

Bad thing is, is that he didn't know.

Repunzel turned to her side in the mirror and looked at her reflection. She tried to imagine how she would have looked with a large bulge her middle. Oddly enough, when she finally crated a good pictured of herself with child, she didn't find it disgusting at all. In fact, she actually thought that she would have still looked quite beautiful with her baby. Especially to her, since it was _hers._

The girl turned away from the mirror and walked out of her bedroom with a big smile on her face. Even though she may have somewhat missed her old hair, she was sure that a child would distract her from thinking over troubling things like that.

She met Eugene in the grand dining room, and placed a kiss onto his cheek. They both walked over to the table and sat down across from each other. They began to eat away at the food that the waiters brought for them. The girl had managed to scarf down the food much faster than her husband had. Eugene looked up from his own plate and gave her an odd look.

Repunzel really needed to let him in on the secret that she was pregnant soon, because her eating habits were beginning to change. She thought that he was thinking that she was a pig.

In actuality, Eugene had given her the odd look because he was wondering when she had begun to have this special glow in her expression. He didn't know what it was, but he thought that it made her look even more beautiful.

* * *

Congratulations to the happy couple! I am so happy for them :)


	2. Chapter 2

Since so many people wanted it continued, I have finally gotten off of my lazy butt and wrote more just for you guys, because I love ya'll so much.

'Tangled' belongs to the Walt Disney Company.

* * *

Rapunzel knew that she needed to tell Eugene. She knew that it was bad to keep secrets from her husband, but for some reason, she was afraid of what he would say to her. Would he be angry and create a scene like he used to when he had been a thief? Would he be ecstatic and run up to her, his heart swelling with pride?

She really hoped that if she ever gained enough courage to tell him, that the second outcome would come true.

Rapunzel sat on the edge of her bed nervously twirling the end of her dark hair. It had grown a couple of inches since the time that she had first found out about the being that was now living inside of her. She was a mother. Rapunzel slowly pulled her hands to her lap and held them together in a silent prayer. '_Please do not leave me_', she thought as she squeezed her eyes shut, '_I have no idea what I would ever do without you._'

She sighed in the silence of her room. She really hated the moments when she was alone, because the quiet gave her time to think over things, and more importantly, outcomes to when she told Eugene.

'_Would he faint? He doesn't seem the type who would do that…Oh, good lord! What if he had a heart attack?' _Some of the worst possibilities formed in her mind. She could picture all of them perfectly; each one becoming more worse than the rest. Just as another wild thought entered her mind, she heard a small gurgling voice from below her. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and saw one of her most trusted friends. Rapunzel managed to give him a small smile.

"Oh, hello, Pascal." She moved a hand away from her lap, and reached out for her friend to climb onto her. Pascal made a noise in thanks and crawled onto her outstretched hand. He made his way up her arm and stopped at her shoulder, sitting down with a comfortable smile. He loved being with Rapunzel. Pascal gave an short inaudible purr showing that he was happy with his chosen place. He laid his head down onto her shoulder.

Rapunzel couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her. She put a single finger to his head and gently patted him. She breathed in and softly said, "It is nice seeing someone happy." Pascal turned his gaze to her with a worried, yet slightly confused expression. He made a tiny noise at her. She assumed that it was something along the lines of "What's wrong?".

Rapunzel breathed in deeply and let it out in a loud sigh. Pascal deserved to know. He was her most trusted friend. He had been there for her when she had been alone in the tower; when she didn't have a Eugene to love and care for. He was there for her right now, looking over at her with eyes that showed how much he cared for her.

"Pascal", she began slowly, "I have to tell you something. Don't freak, okay?" She looked at him with pleading eyes, and he nodded. "I am", her tongue became tied and she swallowed, "I am…p-pregnant."

Pascal's eyes widened and he nearly felt his heart stop. The concept of his friend being pregnant came as a shock to him; quite possibly one of the biggest surprises he heard, too. He let out a small sound expressing his shock.

Rapunzel nodded at him and stated, "Not even Eugene knows yet. Please do not mention this to anyone, especially him. I want to be the one to do that. Can you promise me to keep it a secret, Pascal?" She leaned her head a little in his direction, looking at him with hopeful, trusting eyes.

Pascal nodded in determination and gurgled at her. He struck a pose of complete loyalty towards her, and puffed out his chest a little to show his toughness. Nothing would slip though his lips. Even though only Rapunzel could understand him when he spoke, he would never gargle a single sound to Eugene of anyone else besides her.

Rapunzel felt her eyes water a bit and she put up a hand to wipe at them. She had such a good friend. Pascal was above all else, on of the best truest people that she knew, besides Eugene of coarse.

"Thank you, Pascal. You are such a good friend…and listener. I really had needed someone to talk to."

* * *

Don't worry, because there will be more :)


	3. Chapter 3

The reason that there hasn't been any updates: I had no idea where the story would go. I am sorry for that, but now I know what I'm doing. Here is the next chapter. I hope that you find it at least semi satisfactory. I thought that it was pretty good. I, cross my heart, promise that the next chapter will be up soon!

'Tangled' belongs to the Walt Disney Company.

* * *

Eugene Fitzherbert was a smart guy, really. He knew it for a fact, because even though he was so gorgeous (self proclaimed that is), he had brains, and plenty of them. Eugene, however he seems, knew that he could have never been one of the kingdom's most notorious thieves if he lived his life by only using his looks. This is why when Rapunzel started to ignore him, he caught onto the signs quickly. Eugene, for some reason, couldn't help but feel sorry for himself when he finally found out that she had indeed been purposely ignoring him. He also couldn't help but to feel hurt that she was ignoring him; knowing that she was taking extra precautions so that she would not have to be alone in the same room with him. He was her husband. He felt that he had the right to be upset about it, and he really did.

The once thief but now future king, made his way down one of the many hallways of the grand castle, making another grand stride with each step. Eugene was quietly pondering to himself, wondering over what Blondie's problem was. Was she just having her period, or worse, could it have possibly been something that he had done?

Actually, it was what he had done, but he didn't know that at the time. He didn't realize the irony of his own question.

What had the man done now? Eugene knew that he hadn't hurt her in any way, and that he would never hurt a woman on purpose, even if the women was a cute brunette who seemed to constantly ignore him. Eugene considered himself to be a gentlemen when it came to women, and he made the solemn vow to himself that he would never lay a hand on Rapunzel until she said so. He loved her too much to try anything on her, and he would have killed himself if he discovered that he had made her uncomfortable, and that that was the reason she was putting a distance between them.

Eugene sighed at his predicament, sorry for himself, before he raised a hand to his forehead in frustration. Why was Rapunzel doing this to him? Once upon a time, a very, very long time ago, he would have just been a man whose life was focused on just two things: stealing because he had no family, and one night flings with girls that he had met at the local tavern. He knew that he had never cared for the wellbeing of any of them. As a thief, he wasn't in need of the extra baggage. But Rapunzel, god Rapunzel, she changed him. And when they had first became a couple, she wouldn't let him forget it. She had talked a lot.

Now it was him wanting to have a long conversation, because she was always running away from him. Whenever Rapunzel was in his presence, she would get nervous and begin to mess around with anything around her, trying to keep herself busy. Eugene would try to say something to her, trying to talk with her, but then she would escape him by first spewing out an excuse of having to take a nap, and then locking herself into her room. Escape him, huh? Well, he had something to say about that.

Eugene stopped in his tracks and shook his head, a look of determination on his handsome face. _'I shouldn't have to be treated this way. As her husband, I have a right to know what is bothering her.' _He nodded to himself, knowing that his next actions would be justified. He was first her friend, then her most personal and trusted guard, then her boyfriend, and then her husband. He had to know what was bothering her, and why she always had a worried look on her face when she was near him.

He was about to stalk down the hallway towards Rapunzel's room, when he heard a low murmuring coming from the room next to him. It was almost inaudible, but Eugene had acute hearing senses. He had been a thief, after all. He turned his dark eyes to the shut door, curious at what was going on behind it. With silent steps, he crept up to the door and put a ear to it. He tried concentrating on what the voice behind it was saying. It didn't help that the words they said had sounded like a really juicy secret.

"I couldn't believe it", came the excited voice, of what he had imagined to be a maid. "And there she was. I hadn't meant to come by her room and hear, but I am so excited. Can't you imagine? There'll be another one!"

There was a short shuffling noise of sheets, before her companion answered, "Yep, I can imagine very well. She had been very cute when she was little, and so sweet to us. I never thought that we would have been able to find her. We all thought it impossible. And… oh, God bless us! This truly is a miracle! Such wonderful news! There will finally be another royal!" She sounded excited and hopeful, as if she had just been given a present from the heavens. She laughed joyously at the news, and then lowered her voice asking her, "So, does he know? Come on, ya have to tell me!"

The girl shushed her friend, laughing quietly to herself. She breathed in and answered, "No. I heard her say so herself. She said that she was too scared to say anything to him; that the thought of him leaving terrified her. I feel so sorry for her though, because it isn't good if you wait too long. If you wait, then in the end there could be consequences…and they can sometimes be too hard to fix. It isn't good to procrastinate. I'm sure that he'll understand, I mean, have you seen the way that he looks at her? She has him wrapped around her pretty little finger; she just doesn't seem to know it yet, I guess."

"Yeah…he's a bit of an idiot…and actually, that can be said for both of them. They're both a little bit twitty." She laughed a little, and the mattress of the bed inside shook from a weight being lifted off of it. "Come on Herriot, let's go. We still have to go and help Glenda prepare supper. If she has to do it on her own, she'll surely whip us a good one if ya know what I mean."

"Yeah, you are right about that."

The sound of light footsteps heading his way made Eugene's heart speed up. He couldn't be caught listening in on their conversation. Especially since his reputation around the kingdom was still a tiny bit sour from his thieving days.

He looked around him and saw nothing that he could hide behind. "Drat!" He silently cursed at himself for his bright idea of spying on maids. With nowhere to hide, he jumped to his feet in one quick movement and ran into the room that was a couple rooms down. He didn't care whose room it was.

Eugene focused his gaze on the tall closet that sat in the back of the lit room, and quickly jumped inside it, pulling the doors to it closed. The only thing that he heard was his own heavy breathing. He stood there for a while, huddled close between a couple of silk and satin dresses, before he decided that the coast was clear. Eugene sighed with relief and opened the door to the closet. He expected to find an empty room void of maids.

What he didn't expect was to see Rapunzel standing there, looking as if her worst nightmare had come true. Her eyes were wide and were glossy, as if she were about to cry.

* * *

Don't forget to review, fave, ect. Message me if you'd like! :)


	4. Chapter 4

I told you guys that it would be here soon, so here is the next chapter! I hope you guys like it :)

'Tangled' belongs to the Walt Disney Company

* * *

Rapunzel had been sitting in front of her window staring out at the kingdom below her, when she heard her door suddenly open from behind her, and quickly shut on its on accord. She gasped and snapped her head to the right. She saw someone that she didn't want to see. Eugene's back sped past her, as if he hadn't noticed her presence at all. He skid to a stop in front of her large closet and threw open the doors, not caring about the noise that they had made when they made contact with the wall. He jumped into it and quickly shut the doors. Everything got quiet.

Rapunzel got up from her spot overlooking the kingdom, and she slowly walked towards the locked closet, making sure that each of the steps that she took were as quiet as possible. She didn't want him there in her room. She didn't want to be in his presence right now.

But yet, when she tried, her feet stood still, unmovable. She didn't want to be around him, but at the same time, she yearned for his presence. She wanted to push him away. She wanted his strong arms to circle around her and hold her close against his chest, where they would stay in compatible silence, while she listened to the slow rhythmic beating of his heart. She felt that she really needed a hug at the moment. It was sad that Pascal, no matter how comforted she was in the presence of her friend, couldn't hold her in an embrace like Eugene could. But the way he always did it was special.

In her eyes, everything would be moving in slow motion. First, he would reach out to her. Then, he would wrap his muscled arms around her, making her feel oh so safe and loved. After that, he would turn his head, the muscles of his neck moving a little, and lean down, stealing another sweet kiss from her. He would always pull away from her smirking happily. At those moments, Rapunzel always found herself melting right at the spot.

Rapunzel looked at the furniture in front of her and frowned. She worried over what he would do when he finally came out of the closet. What would Eugene say? Would he be angry that she had been avoiding him the past few days? She knew that he had known about it. It seemed that when Eugene was concerned, she was an open book. Simple minded and completely easy to read.

It had hurt her the other night when they had been having dinner, as Eugene was telling the king, her father, of the adventure that he and Rapunzel had both partook in. She had sat across from them, watching their faces as her husband got to the part that happened on her birthday. Most importantly, what had happened that night. A small smile came to her face when he talked about when they had been out in the lake watching the paper lanterns as they floated up into the sky, adding other bright lights to the already luminescent night sky. He began describing the moment as almost surreal, and beautiful. He ended that part of the story by saying that she had been even more lovely than the sky.

Eugene looked over at her with a loving, goofy grin on his face. He knew that he couldn't ever find the words to express his feelings for her. Rapunzel, in return, winced slightly, a pained expression coming to her face. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Her mother, who sat beside her, stared her down, noticing that something just wasn't right. But what?

"Excuse me!", Rapunzel suddenly cried out, jumping up from her seat at the table. "I'll be right back." She ran out of the room, not seeing the worried look the king or queen gave each other. She also didn't see the hurt expression that Eugene gave her retreating back.

Rapunzel ended up not keeping her promise; not come back to the dinner table. She spent the rest of her night throwing up into waste baskets, and laying curled up in her bed, feeling sorry for herself. Worst. Night. Ever.

Now it was two days into the future and she stood in front of her closet, staring at it like it held a ghost. She loved the person inside of it dearly, but she was worried. What would he say? Was he mad?

'_Of course he is. If I had been ignored like him by someone, I would be, too. I would deserve it if he never spoke to me again.'_

The thought of him not wanting anything to do with her, scared her. It seemed that her thoughts kept leading her into a constant circle.

'_I should leave!'_

The moment that she had the thought, Eugene opened the doors and stepped out of them. He sighed in relief, about to leave, when he looked up and saw Rapunzel, staring at him horrified, like how a deer would when caught in headlights.

An awkward silence then took hold of the already quiet room as they stared at each other. It was so quiet, that the silence began to create a sharp ringing that blared in Rapunzel's ears. She didn't know what to do. All of the hormones inside of her felt completely mixed up. She felt the sudden need to cry.

From in front of her, Eugene watched her for a moment taking in her beautiful slender body before they finally met her face and he saw the look in her eyes. He felt an awful tug at his heart. He slowly breathed in and softly said, "Hey." He took a slow, cautious step towards her.

Rapunzel's sight became misty and a single tear fell down her cheek. Her body shook a little, before she sniffled from her crying. She couldn't handle it anymore. He _had_ to know, otherwise she felt that she would either go insane or crumble into a thousand pieces from the evil anticipation. She unconsciously took a slow step towards him as if she were in a trance.

Eugene gave a tiny smile at her, and then put out his hands, waiting for her to jump into his arms. And she did.

Rapunzel took another attentive step toward him before all of her resolves crumbled, and jumped on him when they were close. She quickly threw her arms around his neck and held onto him as tight as she could. She took in a shaky breath, as she listened to him breath. It felt so nice. So right. When she spoke her voice quivered. "I-I love you so much."

Eugene craned his neck to look down at her. She was so lovely. He opened his mouth and said, "And I love you, too, Rapunzel." He put his arms around her, glad that she was finally comfortable being in the same room as him. He had missed her so much. "I missed you."

Rapunzel cried into his chest, and squalled, "I missed you, too!" She felt oh, so very sorry. "I am so sorry! I-I shouldn't have treated you like that. It was never your fault!" Her arms around him squeezed tighter and the poor man felt as if he couldn't breath.

"Rapunzel", he had managed to wheeze, "Would you mind it if I asked you to loosen your arms? You kind of have me in a death grip!"

"Oh! I'm sorry!", she pulled her arms back to her side. "Shouldn't have done that." She watched him for a moment, before a sudden flare of anger hit her. She had been wanting to know why he hadn't come after her if he had already known that something was up. "Why didn't you come for me? Am I not good enough for you? Did you spend all your time away from me, trying to find some other princess to go on adventures with?"

Eugene looked at her as if she had grown three heads. "No, never! What ever possessed you to think that?" He threw his arms to his own side, as he stared at her, surprised that she would even think that. What had he done to cause all of her sudden mood swings? First, she was all sad, and now completely angry.

He could almost see the flame in her eyes flicker out suddenly when she replaced her look of anger with one of thoughtfulness. "Actually…I'm not sure where that came from. Where had it come from?" She asked that to herself, wondering if she could be going crazy. Her eyes traveled around the room for a moment, before lading back on Eugene.

He looked at her and managed to calmly ask her, "What is it that has made you all screwy the past few days? It seems that ever since a couple nights ago, you can't even look at me without wanting to run away. Now, I want to know why. So, Rapunzel, I'll ask you slowly: Why? What have I done?"

Rapunzel sighed and looked up at him, her eyes full of hope. "Okay, just…promise me that you'll not be mad." She reached out and grabbed onto his arms, trying desperately to hang on. Eugene nodded at her, determined that whatever it was that had been bothering her, they would get through it together.

Rapunzel bit at her lip and turned her gaze to the floor of her room. "Eugene…I'm pregnant."

She looked up and gasped when she felt Eugene's arms go limp in her own hands, and saw him fall onto the floor unconscious. He laid sprawled out across her floor unmoving.

She couldn't help the words that slipped her mouth. "Oh, great." She bent down from her spot in her room, and tried to pick him up, suddenly realizing just how heavy her husband really was. When she finally got a good grip on his shoulders, she dragged him across the floor to her bed. She felt bad when she accidentally hit his head on the side of her bed. "So sorry!"

Hopefully when he finally woke, he wouldn't be upset, she wouldn't be in trouble, and he wouldn't have a headache or concussion. The chances of all three seemed quite slim.

Rapunzel shoved Eugene onto the bed with all of her might, and gently pulled the covers over him when she had finally gotten him settled. She reached over his long form and put a gentle hand to his forehead, before placing a soft kiss there. The girl sighed to herself, before softly whispering, "I cannot believe how much I love you." She chuckled a little afterward when she heard Eugene let out a snore.

Rapunzel quietly walked over to the other side of her bed and took her place next to him.

'_And this is where I shall stay. My place is by his side. Forever.'_

She smiled as she watched his face during his slumber. It was so beautiful, so strong, so handsome, so brave. It was a lot of things that made her heart swell with emotions…although, that could have just been her hormones acting up.

Rapunzel feel asleep next to him, a content smile on her face.

* * *

Don't forget to review, fave, ect.


	5. Chapter 5

I am so very sorry for the delayed update! I've just been working on my other stories at the moment... and my excuse is stupid. I'm sorry.  
Anyways, here is your update :)

'Tangled' belongs to the Walt Disney Company.

* * *

_Eugene stood in the middle of their bedroom, staring down at his lovely queen. He smiled at her lovingly, a soft look coming to his eyes._

_'Oh, Rapunzel', he sighed to himself, as he watched her shift in the bed slightly, 'You honestly have no idea what you do to me.' An almost wanting feeling erupted in him when he saw the curve of her body through the blanket that laid on top of her. She had looked so… beautiful._

_He put his hand out in front of him and took a slow, silent step toward her. Just as he began to move his other foot, he heard a soft melody begin to play in his head. He had no idea where it had come from._

_Eugene didn't know why, but he suddenly turned his head back, and saw that he was now in a completely different room. He was surrounded by brightly pink colored walls and toys of all sizes. The man's gaze went around the room, and he noticed a strip of painted ducks going across one of the walls. The soft music kept on playing in the back of his mind, as he let his surroundings set in._

_The once thief wasn't sure about this, but he could have sworn that the entire thing had looked just like a child's sleeping chambers. Weird._

_Eugene took a step forward into the strange room, unsure of what was to come next. He stood there quite, for a moment, before the sudden sound of crying reached his ears. He didn't know why, but his heart suddenly began to hurt. The sound had meant something to him._

_He swiftly turned back around and saw something that he wouldn't have ever thought that he would ever have to see._

_A large, white crib stood before him in all of its glory; tall and sturdy. It looked to have been built from the finest type of wood, and painted with the best paints in the entire kingdom._

_He took a step toward it and the sound of crying got immensely louder. Eugene cringed, thinking that the loud scream had been one of the worst sounds that he had ever had to listen to. His heart began to pound, as a sense of foreboding hit him in a wave, but Eugene was brave, so he used all of the courage that he had to walk over to the crib and stop at its side. He rested a strong hand onto the side of the crib._

_Even though he had been one of the most cunning and bravest thieves in the kingdom, he was almost too scared to peer over the side. But he had the courage inside of him that was the one of Flynn Rider, the man who he had used to be. Now he was Eugene Fitzherbert, but he wouldn't let that stop him._

_He looked over the side of the crib and gasped at the sight before him. The crying stopped._

_The being inside of it was just so… He couldn't find a word to describe her._

_She was simply precious, adorable, and sweet all at the same time. She was everything. His everything._

_'And she's mine.' _

_The thought scared him a bit, but the feeling went away as soon as she looked up at him, a bit of blondish-brown hair getting in the way of her glistening emerald green eyes. A small smile and the flicker of recognition wiped across her tiny, round pale face. She was silent as he stood above her, looking down on her as if she were a precious gem. _

_Eugene felt out of his own body, when his hand went down into the crib and he felt the soft skin that held her together. She was so little, so soft. He felt the need to protect her._

_"Eugene?"_

_He turned to the voice behind him and saw Rapunzel standing there, her dark brown hair held in a tiny bow at the mid of her back. She smiled at him lovingly and too hold of his hands. Her gaze went down to the crib next to them._

_"Ours, I know. I still can't believe it." Her voice had the tone of a bright smile behind it. "Seems just like yesterday, when she was first born. Now she's almost one."_

_Eugene looked back at the crib, his heart clenching a bit. He breathlessly replied, "Yeah. She's so beautiful." He watched his little girl as she closed her eyes finally to fall asleep. His gaze went to Rapunzel when he noticed her shifting her position._

_Her hands were now on her belly; a tiny, almost invisible bump below them. She smiled. "And now we have another on the way."_

_Eugene felt his knees go weak. He looked into Rapunzel's eyes, feeling the sudden urge to take hold of her shoulders and smother her in kisses just so that she could see how much he loved her. He resisted the urge of doing so, by instead lifting up her chin and giving her a soft, slow kiss on the mouth. When they parted, he was left breathless again by her. Rapunzel was just… wow. She never seemed to stop surprising him._

_Rapunzel smiled, pulling on one of his hands and guiding it to the bump on her belly. He stood there, quietly marveling for the first time at the thing that was inside of her. It felt so surreal to him. His eyes widened in surprise, finally seeing the error in his ways._

_Why had he been so blind? If this was the joy that came with parenthood, then he now felt that he wanted it. He felt that if anything happened, then he could handle it as long as he had Rapunzel standing tall by his side, at the ready with her rusty old frying pan. _

_Rapunzel looked into his eyes and asked him, "Are you happy?" Her eyes were now filled with her unshed tears and fears._

_Eugene put his arms around her abdomen and gave her a hard, yet gentle squeeze. For the first time in a long time, he felt the need to cry tears. And they, for once, were happy ones._

_He vowed then and there that he would be there for his children even if his own hadn't been there for him. His children would never ever go through the pain that he had had to go through. He promised that._

_He bent down into her and rested his head against her shoulder, before answering her question. "Very." _

_A tear escaped him and ran down the side of one of his cheeks. He closed his eyes, feeling as more of them escaped from behind his lids._

* * *

Eugene opened his eyes and saw Rapunzel laying next to him, her expression serene as she slept. He looked around the room trying to see the crib that had been in his dreams, but it wasn't there. It was gone. It had vanished along with the images of his own imagination.

He felt the lines of dried tears that had went down his face. Under him, he felt the wet spot on his pillow where they had all gathered together. His head turned back to Rapunzel.

Eugene swallowed the lump in his throat, still a bit shaken from the dream, and moved closer to his wife, pulling her into a gentle embrace.

"Yes, I am so very happy."

His words were whispered into her ear, just before he felt sleep starting to pull him down into the dark abyss of his own mind. His eyes closed and he dreamed again.


	6. Chapter 6

I know, I know. It's been a long time and I'm sorry for that, but here you guys go. Enjoy :)

Tangled belongs to the Walt Disney Company.

_

* * *

_

_Flowers and lights. Hair, and lots of it. A knife and a life taken._

_The love in someone's heart breaks, as their loved one is taken from them, causing a melancholic feeling to surround them._

_Then, the dark atmosphere of death suddenly clears as a bright light envelopes everything. It takes all that had been bad away._

_The sun shines again, for it is a brand new day. There is no more blood on the floor, and no more fear of the dead._

I felt myself being pulled away from my weird dream. I had a query feeling in my gut, as I slowly opened my eyes, blinking at the darkened light that was now entering my room. That was kind of funny. It hadn't seemed nearly as long in the dream, but time changes a lot differently when you are conscious.

I turned to my side and saw Eugene lying next to me in my bed, his mouth open wide as he let in another snore. A secret, loving smile came to my face. Eugene. This man would never understand how utterly adorable he looked when he slept, even if I had told him. He didn't see himself, as I saw him. Eugene only saw himself as a small, lost boy still trying his hardest to find his place in life.

What he didn't know was that I saw much more than that.

I saw a grown man who did all that he could. I saw a tall man who loves me and would never let me down. I saw a strong man who cared for people much more than he would have ever let on. I saw him as the most remarkable man in the world.

Eugene, in his entirety, was _so_ much greater than what he let himself believe; that's for sure.

I looked at his face and noticed something strange. There, going down the sides of his face, were tear streaks.

'_Why on earth would he be crying? Oh, no. Was it because I told him? Is he sad? Is it possible that he could be angry with me?_'

I raised a hand to his face, softly trailing a finger down the line of dried tears. His cheeks felt a little cold. I flinched a bit when Eugene suddenly shifted on the bed. Just when I had thought he had woken up, he scooted himself over and placed his arms around me, pulling me in a bit forcefully, yet still gently, towards him. I felt him breath into the back of my skull as he took in the scent my hair.

A sigh broke through my lips.

No one truly knows how much they miss a person, until their special person comes back. Oh, how I had missed him. So much.

'_Should I say something? I don't know…maybe if I say something, he'll wake up?'_

It was a venture that had taken quite a lot of courage to do. "Eugene?", I softly asked him, placing one of my hands onto the back of his head, resting it in his long brown hair and the other on top of his hands, which were lying next to my chest.

He breathing hitched a bit, his dream becoming interrupted, before going back to normal.

I gave a mental sigh in his direction, as another smile came to my face. '_Why is he such a heavy sleeper nowadays?_ _He wasn't nearly this bad when I had first knocked him out with my pan. He seemed to just wake up each time that I did that. And, actually, I did do it quite a few times…wow, am I a bad wife. He did deserve it went I gave him a lick, though._'

I took my hand away from his hair, placing it onto his shoulder. Nudging him, I slowly said, "Wake up, Eugene." The man let out a small snore, making a deep frown come to my face. Now, it was getting a bit annoying. I nudged him again. "Come on and wake _up_, Eugene."

'_Great. So, what do I do now? …Oh, I know._'

A smirk suddenly came to my lips. If anything would have woken him up, this surely would.

I inched my head over to Eugene's and placed my lips onto his ear, giving it a light tug, before letting out a seductive whisper, "Eugene, wake up. Come on now." An amused grin appeared on his face. "You know that you don't want to make me have to go and get… the pan." The grin was wiped, clean away.

He jerked forward, his eyes suddenly opening wide.

Yes, I am aware that I am such a bad wife, but in my defense, no marriage can last unless you know the weaknesses of your spouse. Even if, apparently, a frying pan is one of them.

Eugene reached up a hand to wipe at his tired eyes, his face suddenly feeling stiff from the dried tears that he had shed while he was asleep. A thought suddenly hit him. He turned to face me, his heart beating loudly in his chest. "Rapunzel", he began, a little unsure of what her answer would have been, "What was it that you said…um, before the whole passing out in front of you thing?"

'_This is it, the moment of truth._' The thought was haunting.

I bit down onto my lip, looking away from his questioning gaze, before softly replying, "I'm pregnant, Eugene. I have no idea what gender it is or what it will look like, but I know one thing." My gaze went back to Eugene's face, now staring him in the eye. A newfound confidence came, as I pictured the baby inside of me. "That one thing is, is that it is yours. This magnificent child inside of me…it is so beautiful. And it's ours."

I rested my hands into the lap of my dress, pressing them hard onto my lap. Tears began to swell in my eyes from all of the emotions that I had kept bottled inside the last few days. "Y-You…I had no idea how you would take it. I was…so afraid of what you would have done o-or said…I didn't know." I let out a sob, as Eugene put his strong arms around me, holding on tight so that I wouldn't collapse into myself.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down, Rapunzel. Now, how could you have been so worried about how I would have taken it? I'm fine." He looked down, his eyes full of honesty and guilt. "Don't you trust me?"

Sniffling, I looked into his eyes. "I do." With those last words, I lost all control over my emotions. I threw my mouth onto his with a newfound intensity. My arms went around his broad shoulders, as I began to pull him into what had been one of the first major kisses that we had shared in weeks, and both of us were liking it.

A giggle traveled up my throat when I realized just how much he was enjoying it.

I pulled away from him, proud at the feeling that I had created.

Eugene just looked like a lost, little puppy.

Smiling, I rested my head onto his chest and sighed, finally feeling a bit more at ease. A question formed on the edge of my tongue, and no matter how I tried it wouldn't go away. "So, Eugene…are you really okay with all of this?"

Sighing, he placed a sweet kiss onto the top of my forehead. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure that life in the castle will become much better once we have a few little kiddies running around." He put a hand onto my stomach and jokingly said, "Hopefully they'll all be boys."

"Oh", I raised a brow at him, "Well, what if one of them is a girl?"

He chuckled, trailing his finger across her slightly bulging tummy. He hadn't noticed it earlier, but now that he knew about the child inside of her, he could tell that it was there. "Well", he paused, a smile in his voice, "Then I will just have to love her as much as I do you, even if she sometimes gets a bit emotional and comes after me with a frying pan. I guess times like that would be something that a father would just have to live with."

I smiled up at him.

His smile suddenly turned into a smirk, a sharp mysterious gleam coming to his eyes.

My smile was immediately swept away, as he began to lightly run his finger tips across my bare arms and then my belly. I let out an uncontrollable giggle, as I twisted under his hands. "N-no…ha! P-Please… s-stop! Ha-ha!"

Eugene laughed when I threw my arms out in front of me, fending him off.

Why did he have to know that I was ticklish?

After a while, I was able to get out, "W-why are y-you doing this?" I laughed, the tingles in my side riding up my nerves.

Suddenly, the tickling stopped, and Eugene laid down into the bed next to me and simply replied, "Cause it's fun…and I wanted to see if the baby was ticklish." He gave a cheeky grin, which made me smile in return.

"Well, we won't know until the baby gets here." I was a little angry with him, but I the feeling went away when I suddenly smirked, thinking of something that could have possibly put him in his place. "Oh, and by the way, Eu-gene, tickle me again and next time you will find yourself face to face with my frying pan."

He looked at me with an amused expression. "Oh, yeah", he playfully taunted me, giving my shoulder a little nudge, "How do I know that you're not lying?" A couple strands of his brown hair fell over his eyes.

Reaching over, I put a hand to his forehead and brushed away his fallen bangs, tucking them behind his ear. My voice was sweet as I said, "Oh, I'm not lying. What, is the famous Flynn Rider afraid of me?"

He smiled at my joke, putting his hand to my own dark strands of hair. He rested it there, gently messaging my scalp as he spoke, "No. What would the famous Fynn Rider ever be afraid of?"

I looked up at the ceiling, thinking over my answer. "What about a baby?"

Eugene smirked. "Nope."

"Hmm." I glanced down at our legs which had slightly crossed together when he had stopped tickling me. I felt something change in the pit of my stomach. "How about hormones?"

To this, Eugene let out a loud gulp.

Oh, yes he was afraid. Very afraid.

I laughed at him, pulling him in for a tight hug. We snuggled together amongst the sheets for a while, until a though suddenly struck me. I pulled away from him slightly, looking deep into his eyes with concern. "You do know that we need to tell my parents, right?"

Eugene let his head fall to his pillow with an exhausted huff. "Oh, don't I know it", he mumbled, wrapping his arms around me tighter and pulling me a bit closer to him, "But we don't have to go and let them know, yet. If they knew, I'd never get anymore alone time with you, like I do now. Your parents wouldn't ever leave your side for a moment."

I gave him a tiny smile, knowing that, for some odd reason, he could always tell the future.

'_Well, of coarse they would want to stay with me. They've only been with me for a year. They would want to be by my side when I had their grandchild; someone who they could love like they hadn't been able to do with me.'_

I didn't say anything to Eugene. He was right; this could all be settled at a later date. For now, I chose just to revel in the feeling of his arms and how they were wrapped so securely around me.

My parents would just have to find out later.

* * *

Review if you guys liked it!

BTW, I just wanted to give credit to Crystal Persian who came up with the whole tickling bit. Thanks for the idea :)


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about such a long wait. I can't think of a good excuse for my absence, so I'll just say that I am sorry.  
Anyways, here is the long awaited next chapter. Enjoy :)

Tangled belongs to the Walt Disney Company

* * *

I stood in the grand ballroom staring at my husband.

It was easy to see that he was worried.

One of my eyebrows rose a bit as I took in his form. He kept pacing across the polished marble floors, his just as clean boots squeaking with each step.

'_Honestly_', I thought, crossing my arms in front of my chest, '_Any other person would think that he was the one who was pregnant because he keeps moving around so much._' I took a quick step towards him and placed my hands onto his shoulders, stopping him from his insistent pacing. He looked at me with a slightly panicked look in his eyes. I returned his look with one that was supposed to be comforting. He shoulders twitched under my hands. Obviously, my attempts at consoling him had failed.

"Eugene", I cried, accidentally throwing down my heeled shoe from my annoyance, "Get a hold of yourself! Everything is going to be fine, honey." I looked at him and show myself taking in a slow breath, nodding when he finally relented and did the same. "That's good Eugene, just relax. Remember to always keep a cool head and to never doubt yourself."

I put my arms around him and pulled him in for a tight hug. "And don't worry", I continued, giving him a small peck on the cheek, "Everything is going to be fine. You know my parents absolutely _adore_ you, Eugene. They won't be angry." I put one of my hands onto his hand and held it, giving it a tight squeeze. "That, I promise you."

I felt pride enter through my heart and swell in my chest when Eugene managed a tiny, unsure grin. Just the thought of being so influential to him, that I could ease some of his worries made me feel like I was doing my job as his life partner; that I was performing my duty as his wife. A big, loving grin appeared on my face as I turned away from him and looked over at the entrance to the grand ballroom where my parents would enter through.

I felt Eugene's hand twitch a bit from between my fingers, as my father finally stepped through the entryway. His bright red velvety cloak went out behind him; his clothes looking a little tight from the extra weight that he had gained from old age. My mother followed in from behind him, her beautiful skirt flowing out grandly from behind her. Both of them watched us with a smile, walking with a grace that only a true royal could possess.

I smiled at them in return, happy that they seemed to be in such a great mood. My voice was full of respect towards them as I greeted them by saying, "Hello, mother." I put a hand to the middle of my skirt and slowly lifted it upwards, bending my knees a bit in a curtsy. When I lifted, my eyes met the sight of my mother holding a dainty hand to her mouth. The small, muffled sound of laughing could be heard from behind her fingers.

There was a moment of silence in the room, before my mother looked back at me, her dark eyes shinning. She smiled. "You know, you do not have to refer to me as such. You could call me mom, if you would like. Mother just sounds much, too, formal. You are my daughter, so you shouldn't have to act so formal in front of me."

I nodded, my smile shrinking a bit. "Yes, mother." My eyes widened. "I-I mean…mom."

I felt Eugene as he put a strong arm around my shoulders. My smile grew a little in size. I could always count on him.

My father stared at me with a narrowed, but warm gaze. He could tell that there was something we needed to tell them.

I sighed, knowing that it must be done; that this was a secret that _had _to be told. I took a small step forward, Eugene moving along with me.

I looked up at them with a slightly worried gaze. "Dad…Mom…", my eyes swept over both of them, finally reaching the floor below me. I couldn't look at them. I couldn't let myself see their expressions. I had thought that they would be ecstatic about having a grandchild, but now… How could I have been so sure that they would be happy? What if this wasn't what they had wanted?

I couldn't think thoughts like that at a time like this.

"I-I have something that I must tell you." I let in a deep breath, before silently letting it out. My heart pounded. For some reason, telling my parents about being pregnant made me feel much worse than when I had confessed to Eugene. I turned my eyes to my husband; he smiled back, a bit of helplessness in his eyes. He gave a little shrug of his shoulders, not knowing of anything else we could do to get the message across to my parents. I scowled at him.

_Well, so much for being my brave prince, huh? You know, there is a damsel in distress standing right beside you and you are doing nothing to help her. None. Notta. Zip._

I looked back at my parents. They stared at me in confusion, waiting patiently for the continuation of my statement. "Obviously, both of you guys know that Eugene and I are married. So…well…" What else could I say now but "I'm pregnant."

Mom's eyes suddenly teared up, her body immediately running towards me and enveloping me in a tight hug. Father came over, his mouth agape, but his eyes shinning proudly. His arms wrapped around both mother and me. In the hug I felt warm; a weight suddenly lifting from within my chest.

"Oh, how happy I am! You are so wonderful!" Mom squeezed her arms which were around my shoulders even tighter. When she pulled away, her face was excited, but also curious. "So, how far are you along? You don't seem to be showing much."

"A-A few weeks. Maybe a month? I don't really know."

Mom waved off my response. "Well, dates don't really matter. All that matters is that you are pregnant! Oh, my gosh! Imagine, my daughter -_my_ _daughter- _pregnant with a little baby girl or boy." She turned to dad and placed a quick kiss to his cheek. "Imagine it Rob!"

Dad chuckled at his wife's behavior. "Yes, I know that you are excited Helen, but lets not just talk to Rapunzel. You see, we are beginning to forget someone…someone who if we had been without, having a grandchild would have never been possible." He turned to Eugene, who stood over to the side, silently watching them.

When Eugene noticed his gaze, he quickly straitened up his back and stuck out his chin. He looked both embarrassed and constipated at the same time. This wasn't a fact that he _really _needed to know, though, so I saw that there was no need in informing him on it.

Dad put a large hand in Eugene's direction. My husband nodded with a look of discomfort on his face and slowly came over to us. When he stopped next to me, I put my arms around him and snuggled up to his body. I knew that he still had a few problems when it came to family interactions, but I didn't mind. It wasn't his fault at all.

Dad put his arm around mom as well, and grinned at us. "So, come on then! Tell us the details! How did you finally tell him the news?" He chuckled. "Did he faint?"

I could only laugh in response, my voice sounding much lighter even to my own ears. "Oh, you have no idea."

We ended up spending the rest of the evening in the dinning room, surrounded by lots of food and laughter


End file.
